Kaethel Dusktear
Kaethel Dusktear is a former assasin to an organisation called "The Heresy Of Life". Currently part of a group called "The Enders", Although he is a Crusader within the Argent Crusade in the arctic plains of Northrend aswell. With a strong, Burning hatred towards the scourge, Who, Not so long ago in Scourge raids upon the major cities hacked Kaethels first love down in cold-blood. Appearance Kaethel is a tall elf, Towering at a large 7 feet. His long, Night-Sky-Blue hair which falls to his waist seems to sway in even the most gentle of breezes. His skin, A Dark yet not to dark shade of purple gives him the strong look of a Kin'Dorei. His shoulders are Broad and strong, Giving him a handsome and strong look about him. His eyes, Which clearly screem sadness glow a dim shade of yellow. The top half of each of his ears have been severed clean off, As if he'd dodged an attack aimed to his rear but his ears have acted as the forfeit. His face is dotted with scars, Which overlap each other in certain places, Hinting to a life-Style of combat and duty. Background Kaethel is the eldest child out of him and his sister, Merial Thornbreeze.Him and his family lived in the beautiful and thriving forests of Ashenvale, In a house his father had crafted with his own hands. His mother, Upon giving birth to his younger sister passed away. Kaethels father was left to care for him and the new-born. As much of a strong and bright person he was, He struggled to care for both of them without assistance, So he came to the heartbreaking decision to put Merial up for adoption. No more than a year later, His father passed away due a brutal mauling by an unstable Feral-Druid. Kaethel was left without his parents, Merial or his home. Kaethel had always wondered about his sister, Where she was, Who had become her parents, Who she had become and so on, This is what sparked his wanting to find her. Leaving what had been his home he set out into the forests of Ashenvale with nothing but the clothes he had on his back, With one intention, To find Merial. After several years of wandering, Which had lead him to near and far places, He had no look in finding Merial. His determination to find Merial slowly began to burn away, He had nothing to live for in his eyes now, It was then he met a young Human girl called "Sammantha". Becoming close friends with her this eventualy lead to a loving relationship which would have been unbreakable, If not for the Scourge. Needless to say the Scourge murdered Kaethels Girlfriend. Which in turn, Set his burning hatred for the Scourge to full blaze. upon burying Sammantha he sat by her grave for days, Qiuetly sobbing to himself. It was there "Thorbai" A wandering dwarf paladin stummbled upon Kaethel, Giving him words of motavation and strength, Him and Kaethel have traveled together ever since, Becoming the closest of friends. After years of combating the various threats of Azeroth Thorbai and Kaethel decided it was time they asserted their efforts into the Argent Crusades struggle against the Scourge in Northrend. Enlisting themselfs they were shipped off to Northrend, Where they have combated the various evil and malicious forces throughout the forsaken place. Fighting their way with the Argent Crusade to the playing board of Arthas, Icecrown. With the founding of the Argent Tournament Kaethel and Thorbai were called upon by Tirion himself to participate in the Trials. Acepting the challange they were placed within the Arena, To fight what ever the Crusade had to throw at them. (Which was alot!) They were faced with all manner of vicious undead, Other Argent Crusaders, Vyrkull, Night-Marish vissions of their previous foes. (More to come!) Personality Kaethel has become a shade of the bright, Cheerful and always beaming elf he previously was, Due to a life sown with events of sorrow and strife. This in turn has made him a more cold and cynical man, which has enabled him to only see the faults and darkness within people until he has come about to get to know the person. To those he cares and loves he is a warm hearted and protective person. Quotes "The words i have to say to you are limited, The ways in which i can kill you, However, Are not." - To Hakrain "Thorbai! Seems that lich over there has taken a liking to you!" - During the initial raid upon Icecrown Citadel "Baron Findar!? Ha!.. The Self-Proclaimed Lord of Duskwood, More like the Self-Proclaimed lord of insanity." - To his Blood brother, Elami "Every... Damn time i close my eyes.. All i see is pain and strife.. Elune give me strength to keep on going..." Whilst praying to Elune. "...These Scars that line my soul are a testiment to what i have endured to keep the memory of you alive, Sammantha.." Outloud, to "Sammantha". See also Category:Characters